Teenage Human Kunoichis
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: This is a gender bend and Human AU of the Ninja Turtles. Four teenage girls are struggling with the drama at High School as they are outcasts. They have no friends and are loss without a mother. But what happens when they come together after detention and meet a woman who is a mistress of ninjitsu? Read and find out.
1. Introductions

**I've seen some human TMNT stories, but this story is a gender bend human version.**

**I do not own TMNT**

Once upon a time, there were four teenage girls who are fourteen years old and live in New York City. Each of the girls have a hard time making friends and are considered social outcasts as their peers think of them too odd to befriend with. They are also motherless.

One was a brunette named Leavanna Adams, who goes by Lea for short. Her haircut is a side-swept bob. Lea has fair skin and sapphire blue eyes. She personally wears a sapphire tear drop necklace with a silver chain that was given by her mother who died in a car accident when she was twelve years old. It was hard for Lea. However, she and her father, who is an athlete and personal trainer, stay strong and move on. Lea is considered a shy loner as she does not dress nor act like her peers and is very responsible and mature for her age.

The other was raven black hair girl, her name is Rachelle Braun, who prefers to be called Ray. Her hair is long till her waist, but ties it in a ponytail. Ray has tanned skin and ruby red eyes. She personally wears diamond encrusted ruby stud earrings that her mother gave her. When she was eleven, Ray's mother left her and her father for another man, leaving Ray and her father devasted. However, she and her father managed to control their emotions by taking boxing classes. The students are intimidated by Ray's looks, behavior and see her as a bad influence, leaving her with no friends.

Next is a slightly curl, strawberry blonde girl named Donatella Craft, people call her Donna for short. She has amethyst eyes and pale skin. Donna is an intelligent young woman and is skilled in science. She personally wears a diamond-amethyst hair comb to put her hair into a low bun. Donna received the jewel by her mother before her parents divorced when she was nine. Her mother got married again and Donna lived with her new family for a while. The step-father had 2 children from his previous marriage and are older than Donna. The kids would bully Donna, saying that she is an ugly nerd. Her mom and step father would do nothing because they assure to Donna that they are teasing her. However, the kids would get brutal and humiliate Donna. By the time she was twelve, Donna had the right to live with her biological father as she could not stand living with that family anymore. She and her father live happy together, but her self-esteem was low from the bullying. No one would ever befriend with Donna as she is too smart for them and isolates herself to study.

Last is a blonde girl named Michaela Davis, as she goes by Mickey. Mickey has citrine eyes and fair skin. Her hair is tied into two low ponytails. She personally wears a citrine charm bracelet that was given by her mother before she passed away from sickness when Mickey was ten years old. Mickey is bright, bubbly, adventurous as she can skateboard, and loves to have fun. She lives with her father who is an advertising executive. The two of them get along, despite how long Mickey's father works. Mickey does get lonely and wished that she had friends, but no one would because she is a late bloomer.

One day, these girls will come together. Can they trust each other? Will they become friends?

Stay tuned.


	2. Mornings

The sun began to rise and the city was trafficking in New York.

At a nice apartment, a brunette with sapphire blue eyes woke up at 5:50 AM. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that, she changed her clothes into a blue tank top, black jean skirt, blue tights, black boots till her knees, and a black jean jacket. And lastly, she put on her sapphire tear dropped necklace. She even applied black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow.

The brunette walked into the kitchen and saw her father sitting down, drinking coffee while reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Lea" the father smiled.

"Good morning Dad" Lea smiled back.

Lea sat down and had an avocado egg toast, lemon water, and Greek pineapple yogurt for breakfast.

"Okay I'm going to work, I'll be home by 6:00 PM, I have to train a group of swimmers in strength training" Lea's dad said.

"Okay dad, good luck" Lea smiled.

"Thanks sweetie, you have a good day and I love you" Lea's father kissed her forehead.

"Love you too" Lea said.

The two said goodbye and her father left for work.

Lea got her backpack as she locked her apartment door and left for school.

Somewhere at a nice house, a raven hair girl with ruby red eyes smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock which read 6:45 AM.

"Crap, I'm going to be late" the girl groaned as she jumped out of bed and went to brush her teeth and clean herself up. She then threw on what she can find to wear.

The girl wore a red halter top, black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, black-red NIKE sneakers, and lastly her diamond encrusted ruby stud earrings. She also put on some black eyeliner and red eyeshadow to make her eyes look more fierce.

The girl went to the kitchen and saw her dad eating waffles.

"Morning Dad" the girl said as she grabbed her waffles to eat.

"Morning Ray" her father said.

The two ate silently.

"Okay, I gotta go now, see ya dad" Ray said as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye Ray, be home by 6" Ray's father said.

"Yeah dad and don't worry, I'm the strongest and most professional fighter" Ray said.

Ray's father chuckled.

Ray left for school. _

At another nice home, a strawberry blonde girl was asleep in her room. There was a knock on her door.

"Donna, Donna wake up" it was her father.

Donna's father opened the door. He then opened her curtains to let sunlight into her room.

Donna groaned as she opened her amethyst eyes.

"Honey, it 7:15 AM, you're going to be late for school" Donna's dad said.

Donna opened her eyes widely and jumped out of her bed. She quickly got to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Donna puts on a quarter sleeve V-neck lavender shirt, brown cardigan, a black box pleated skirt till her knees, purple knee socks, brown monk shoes. She then uses her crystal amethyst jewel comb to tie her curly hair into a low bun. And applied black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. Donna finally puts on her black thick frame square glasses.

Donna goes to the kitchen and have herself a cup of coffee.

"Donna what were you doing last night?" Her father asked.

"I was studying the quantum realm of physics" Donna answered as she drank her coffee.

"Honey, when are you going to start making friends, you have been isolating yourself to study 24/7" Donna's dad asked.

"I'm not good nor pretty enough to make friends" Donna said lowly.

"Donna, at least give it a try, you'll never know" Donna's dad said.

"I got to go, love you dad" Donna kissed her father.

Donna has finished that last of her coffee and ate a yogurt parfait. She then grabbed her backpack and left for school.

At another nice apartment, a blonde girl with citrine eyes was sleeping in her room. She began to wake up and checked her phone only to see it was 7:30 AM.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!" the girl yelled.

She quickly cleaned herself and tied her hair into two pony-pigtails. The girl puts on a baggy yellow orange shirt, baggy blue jean, orange converse, and orange cat eared hoodie. She then puts on orange eye shadow and black eyeliner. And finally, puts on her citrine charm bracelet.

The girl goes to the kitchen and finds a note on the table.

_Good morning Mickey,_

_I had to go to work early. I won't be back until 7, be safe. _

_Love you,_

_Dad._

Mickey sighed. She puts a pepperoni pizza hot pocket in the microwave. She then gets her backpack and skateboard. Mickey grabs her hot pocket out of the microwave, an orange Gatorade, and leaves for school as she locks her apartment.s


	3. Trouble with the Weekday Warriors

At Manhattan High School, all the students were outside the building, hanging out and chatting to one another. There were a variety of cliques: jocks, intellects, fashionistas, rebels, and so on. They were all waiting for the school bell.

For Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey, they were considered outsiders since none of the cliques were interested in being friends with them.

A group of boys wearing black jersey jackets were walking through the school grounds. The group is called the Weekday Warriors. They are a shady fraternity that serves as the school's security. Lead by Colonel Jeff Wright, the vice principal of Manhattan High School.

Donna was the first to arrive as her house is close to school. She took the back door as she does not want to walk through those cliques. As she opened the back door, Donna was pushed against the door by a weekday warrior with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Donna, you know you can't walk through the back door" the warrior sneered.

"Leave me alone Parker, I am trying to get to my locker" Donna growled.

"You know its against the rules to sneak into the school's back door without the teacher's permission" Parker said.

"I don't want to walk through that crowd and be confronted by people like you" Donna glared.

Just then, a middle age man, wearing a New York cap came into the scene.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"Colonel Wright, I caught this student sneaking into the back door without any of the teachers' permission" Parker said in a fake serious tone.

"No, I just—"

"You are going to the principal's office young lady" Colonel Wright interrupted.

Donna sighed in defeat as she goes to the principal's office, leaving Parker smirking evilly.

"Miss Craft, you knew that we do not let the students take the back door or enter the school by their self before the first belle ring" the principal said.

"Yes sir" Donna said with her head down.

"But this is a warning, so next time—"

"Hold up, now I will not tolerate this Sam, she needs to learn what she has done was wrong" Colonel Wright interrupted.

"I agree, plus she did this many times" Parker added.

"Very well, Donna I'm giving you after school detention" Principal Sam Smith said as he wrote the slip.

"What? But?" Donna stammered.

"Don't worry, this will not go into your school record, but if you do this again or go against the school's rules next time, it will be in your school record" the principal assured, he knows Donna as a very hard working and intelligent student.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind" Donna takes the slip and leaves as she goes to her locker.

Ray was walking down the hallway getting to her locker. She opened her locker until it was slammed closed by someone.

"Well look who it is" a girl with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes said as she folded her arms with her gang behind her.

"Leave me alone Lexi" Ray muttered as she opened her locker again.

"Whatever, you a bitch you know that, all dressing up like a slut" Lexi scoffed.

Ray was trying, so hard to keep her cool as she continued to get her books.

Ray closed her locker and was about to leave until Lexi blocked her way.

"Where ya going? We ain't finished" Lexi glared and got to her face.

"Look, I don't want any trouble okay" Ray said, feeling irritated.

"I do!" Lexi yelled as she knocked her books out of her hands.

One of the gang members grabbed Ray from behind while Lexi began to beat her.

Ray's anger unleashed as she elbowed the gangster behind to let go and punched him in the face. She then blocked and dodged a few swings from Lexi and punched the dirty blonde in the face with a hard boxing blow.

Just then, a teacher came in.

"What's going on here?!" The teacher asked.

"Ray here, beat my friends Mr. Stein" one of the gang members named Chandler said, who is actually a member of the weekday warriors.

"What! No, they attacked me! I had to defend myself and-"

"Miss Braun, Chandler here is a Weekday Warrior and it's his job and the warriors to protect the school from threats and tell the truth in which I trust the fraternity more" Mr. Stein said sternly.

"You can't be serious I -"

"You will be getting after school detention today!" Mr. Stein interrupted as he gave her a detention slip.

"Don't be late" Mr. Stein said sternly and left.

Lexi's gang left.

Ray growled and cursed lowly as she left for class.

Lea is in study hall. She excused herself to use the restroom, but is actually visiting the school garden. She looked around and closed her eyes, feeling peace and quiet. When suddenly, a weekday warrior jumped in, startling Lea.

"Hey Lea, you know you're supposed to be in class" the warrior said.

"Leave me alone, Armand, I was about to leave" Lea said as she was about to leave, but Armand stopped her.

"I don't think so, a girl like you is too pretty to resist me" Armand said slyly.

"Go to hell!" Lea glared.

"Hey! I do not take no for an answer, so we could do it the easy way or the hard way, which one would you pick" Armand glared.

"What's going on here?" Colonel Wright entered.

"Thank goodness you're here Colonel, I caught Leavanna Adams smoking while ditching class" Armand said as he pulled out a pack of cigar rates by his pocket.

Lea's eyes widened.

"What, I did no such thing! I came to the garden and-"

"You are to report to the principal's office Miss Adams, and will be getting an afterschool detention" Colonel Wright interrupted.

Lea huffed as she left to the principal's office where she received a detention slip.

Mickey was walking through the hallways. The warning bell rang and she is no close to her next class. Mickey ran to get to her next class, until three weekday warriors stopped and purposely bumped into her.

"Well if it isn't the little baby" one sneered and the rest laughed.

"Please excuse me, I'm going to be late" Mickey said as she tried to leave, but one of them hold her back.

"You aren't going nowhere little Mickey" one sneered.

Mickey growled as she hated to be called little.

"Don't call me little!" Mickey yelled angrily.

"Awww is the little baby going to throw a temper tantrum" one taunted and the rest laughed.

The finally bell rang.

Mickey finally escaped and rushed to her class.

"Don't be late baby!" one of the shouted and high fived with the warriors who laughed and returned their high fives to them.

Mickey arrived to her class.

"Miss Davis, you are late again" the teacher said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hooley I was-"

"This is the third time this week you are late, you will be attending afterschool detention today" Mr. Hooley wrote down the slip and gave it to Mickey.

"But I was—"

"Never mind, now take your seat" Mr. Hooley said sternly.

Mickey sat in the back room as she was embarrassed by the students looking at her with mockery.

It was a hard day for the girls and they will have to get through detention thanks to the weekday warriors.

**Please Review.**


	4. Detention

School has ended and everyone went home or do their activities. However, Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey have detention.

Ray was the first to enter since she knows which classroom holds detention as she had a few in the past. She took a seat and groaned as she looked through her phone.

Lea enters the classroom and sits next to Ray.

She stayed silently and glanced at the raven-haired girl.

Ray noticed this.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to talk?" Ray said with sarcasm.

"Oh sorry, this is my first time getting detention" Lea said.

"Whatever, I had a few in the past" Ray said.

"What got you detention?" Ray asked.

"I was framed by one of the weekday warriors for smoking in which I was not" Lea said.

"Those bastards, one of them lied to Mr. Stein saying that I beat up Lexi and her gang member on purpose, but they started to beat me first" Ray said.

"That's awful" Lea said.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, I've been taking boxing when I was twelve" Ray said.

"Wow" Lea said.

Just then, Donna entered in the room. She then sat next to Lea as she pulled up her calculus book to read and let time pass.

"I think you are in the wrong classroom, this is detention" Ray said as she looked over Donna.

"No, I'm in the right classroom, I too have detention" Donna said still reading her book.

"You're kidding, a smart girl like you?" Ray asked, seeing how she reads a smart calculus book.

"No, one of the weekday warriors snitched on me for using the back door of the school plenty of times" Donna said still reading.

"Oh" Ray said.

"Yeah, this is a warning so it won't be going on my school record" Donna said still reading.

The door opened and Mickey came in. She sat next to Ray and pulled out her orange cat headphones to listen to music.

"Hey kid, aren't you too young to be in high school" Ray said.

"Don't call me a kid, I'm 14 years old and a late bloomer" Mickey whined.

"What got you detention?" Ray asked.

"Those weekday warrior jerks held me back on purpose for getting to class which made me late" Mickey muttered.

"Same for us, well in different ways, but they got us in trouble" Lea said.

It was just the four of them and no other students came.

Just then, the teacher came in to supervise the girls' detention.

"Afternoon, students I will be watching over you in detention" the teacher said.

"It will be an hour and I need all of your entertainment devices and book" the teacher said.

He went up to Donna who was not paying attention.

"Miss Craft, you are not allowed to read in detention" the teacher said.

"What? But?" Donna said.

"If you argue, I will give you another detention" the teacher interrupted.

Donna sighed in defeat as she gave the teacher her calculus book.

"I will be taking your phone Miss Braun" the teacher brought his hand out.

Ray grumbled and gave him her phone.

"And no music Miss Davis" the teacher took her iPod and cat headphones.

"Aww" Mickey moaned sadly as she reluctantly handed her iPod and headphones.

"Now detention is silent, so I expect you all to do nothing" the teacher sat on his desk.

The girls were bored for half an hour until the teacher's phone rang.

"Hello? Hold on a minute" the teacher said through his phone then covered the speaker to talk to the girls.

"I need to take this phone conversation privately; I'll be back and do not do anything" the teacher said to the girls and left the classroom.

"Man, it sucks being a freshman and in high school, all the other kids push you around" Mickey complained.

"I agree, at times like this, I would work really hard to attend the college credit plus program than spend the rest of my studies here" Donna said.

"I would do the same to get out of high school, except I would want to take online courses for high school and become a professional fighter and auto mechanic" Ray said.

"It's just the first year, it will be in the past" Lea said.

Then it was quiet again. Lea looked at Donna as a shy and thoughtful girl. She wanted to break the silence.

"Hey I like your hair comb" Lea complimented.

"Oh thank you, my mom gave it to me before she and my dad divorced" Donna said shyly.

"Oh sorry" Lea said.

"It's okay, but I like your necklace" Donna complimented.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me before she died" Lea said sadly, touching her necklace.

"I'm sorry" Donna said.

"It's okay" Lea said.

"Wait, you lost your mom?" Mickey said, leaning forward, over her desk to see Lea.

Lea nodded.

"I'm sorry, I lost my mom too from sickness and she gave me this citrine charm bracelet" Mickey held her wrist to show her charm bracelet to the girls.

"It's pretty and I'm sorry" Lea said.

"Thanks, and it's okay, plus I like your earrings where did you get them?" Mickey asked Ray as she looked at her earrings.

"My mom before she left me and my dad" Ray said.

"I'm sorry" Mickey said.

"It's cool" Ray said.

"What's your name anyway, since we have been chatting" Mickey asked.

"Ray, it's short for Rachelle" Ray said.

"Cool name, I'm name is Michaela, but call me Mickey" Mickey said.

"What are your girls' name?" Mickey asked Lea and Donna.

"I'm Leavanna, but I prefer to be called Lea" Lea said.

"I'm Donnatella, people call me Donna" Donna said.

"Nice names" Mickey said.

Just then the teacher came back.

"Sorry I took so long, and it looks like detention is over" the teacher noticed it's 4:00 PM.

"You girls are free to go" the teacher said.

The girls exhaled in relief and got their stuff back from the teacher.

The girls walked out of the school building.

They all went home without saying another word. As they got to their homes, the girls couldn't help, but feel sympathy for one another as they experienced the same as they lost their mother in a different tragedies, the students picking on them, and the weekday warriors getting them in trouble.

However, they shrugged it off as they realized that it's not like they would be friends since friendship does not last long.


	5. Friends

It was Saturday and there was no school today.

Mickey was at the flower shop, buying a bouquet of white roses. She left and goes to the cemetery to visit her deceased mother. Mickey reaches her mom's grave and sets the roses down. She then sat down on her knees.

"Hi mom, how are you doing? I'm doing fine. Dad's too busy with work, but we still spend time together at least. It's hard to make friends at school because all the kids make fun of me. I'm so lonely, I wish you were here because you're my only best friend" Mickey said sadly.

"Mickey?"

Mickey turned around and saw Lea.

"Lea hey, what are you doing here?" Mickey asked.

"I'm here to see my mom's grave, I always visit her every Saturday" Lea said.

"I'm here for my mom's grave too" Mickey said.

"What was your mom like?" Mickey asked.

"Well she was a confident woman. She always tell me to never let anyone get to me, stand up for myself, and take action. She's like my best friend" Lea said.

"My mom was like my best friend too. She really knew how to make me laugh and smile" Mickey said.

"So what do you do after visiting the cemetery?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, I just go home" Lea shrugged.

"Why don't we go get ice cream, it cheers me up whenever I feel sad" Mickey said.

"Sure, why not" Lea said as the girls left.

At Barnes and Noble, Donna exited the building after buying the newest edition of Science & Mechanics textbook. As she turned to the next corner of the street, Lexi and her gang came up to Donna.

"Well look who it is? It's the four-eyed ginger dork" Lexi sneered.

Donna said nothing as she does not want to start anything. She turned around and tried to leave, but Lexi grabbed her arm and pulled her to see her face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You don't walk out on me!" Lexi said.

"Please excuse me, I'm trying to get home" Donna said politely.

"You're not going anywhere nerd, what's in the bag?" Lexi snatched Donna's bag and pulled out her book.

"Give that back!" Donna yelled and tried to get her book back, but one of the gang members hold her back.

"Yeesh who reads this kind of shit?!" Lexi sneered.

Donna was getting angry as she stepped on the gang member's foot from holding her and grabbed her book.

"Hey! You don't take stuff from me!" Lexi pushed Donna down.

Donna groaned and Lexi took Donna's glasses off.

"Give those back!" Donna yelled trying to get her glasses back.

"Let's see how well you can see without your glasses" Lexi taunted.

Lea and Mickey came into the scene and were shocked seeing Donna being bullied by Lexi's gang.

Lea and Mickey rushed in as Lea pushed Lexi and Mickey grabbed Donna's glasses.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Lea yelled.

"Yeah! Leave her alone!" Mickey yelled at Lexi.

"Shut it pipsqueak" Lexi glared as she pushed Mickey, knocking Lea and Donna to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ray yelled as she saw the scene.

"Oh look Ray's here" one of the gang members said.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size" Ray glared getting into her fighting stance.

"So be it Braun!" Lexi yelled.

One gang member ran to Ray, but gave the punk a punch in the gut and kick to the side. Another one ran to Ray and she gave the gangster a punch and threw him into a nearby trash bin. Ray then gave an incoming gangster a roundhouse kick, knocking the rest of the gang members to the ground. She then came face to Lexi has the two fought, but Ray was stronger as she threw Lexi on the ground.

"Get out Lexi! You and your scumbag gang get out!" Ray yelled.

Lexi huffed and her gang left.

"Are you girls okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah thanks for saving our neck" Lea said.

"Totally" Mickey said.

"But why Ray and where did you learn how to fight?" Donna asked.

"What those punks did was wrong, and they deserved it" Ray said.

"Plus, I take boxing lessons, and some judo" Ray added.

"And why did you help me, Lea and Mickey?" Donna asked the two.

"Because we wanted to Donna" Lea said.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Mickey asked.

"No one has ever stood up for me" Donna said.

"That's harsh" Ray said and noticed a bleeding cut on Donna's arm.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding" Ray said.

Donna groaned and grabbed her book before she forgets about it.

"Come on, the gym is close, my best friend's there, she knows first aid and injury care" Ray said as she led the girls to the gym.

As they got there, they entered the gym and saw a midnight black hair woman with tan skin and electric blue eyes lifting some free weights. The woman is 24 years old and was wearing a sky blue sports bra with a black trims, black shorts, and wearing black and light blue under armor sneakers.

The woman stopped and saw Ray and the girls.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" the woman asked.

"I need your help" Ray said.

"Okay, but who are your friends?" the woman asked.

"This is Lea, Donna, and Mickey, girls this is Cassie Jones, she's a professional fighter and my best friend" Ray said.

"Hi" Lea, Donna, and Mickey said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you all, so what's the problem?" Cassie asked.

"Donna needs first aid, she has a cut" Ray said.

Cassie examined Donna's cut.

"Okay, it's not serious, follow me" Cassie said.

Cassie told Donna to sit down and treated her cut.

"There finished" Cassie said.

"Thanks Cassie" Donna said.

"Don't mention it" Cassie said.

"So, how did you two met?" Lea asked Ray and Cassie.

"I met Ray when she was 12. I showed her all the ropes in fighting and defending herself. Plus, she has been lonely and we would hang out on our free time" Cassie said.

"I also play ice hockey" Cassie added.

"Hey Ray, Donna, do you girls want to go get ice cream with me and Lea, after having a rough time?" Mickey asked.

"Sure I could go for a frozen treat" Donna said.

"I don't know I have to train and-"

"It's okay Ray, go hang out with them, you can come and train anytime, I'm here till 5" Cassie said.

"And you girls are welcome here too, anyone who is a friend of Ray is a friend of mine" Cassie said.

"Actually Cassie they are n-"

"Sweet! Come on!" Mickey squealed grabbed Ray's arm and left as the girls went for ice cream at Baskin Robins.

The girls arrived and ordered their ice cream.

Mickey had wild and reckless sherbet.

Donna had mint chocolate chip.

Ray had chocolate chip cookie dough.

Lea had vanilla.

"You know I really never done this before with a group" Donna said.

"Really? I thought you were friends with the smart group" Ray said.

"I really don't see eye to eye with them, they can be a little snobby" Donna said.

"You want a bet, all the other kids pick on me because of my size" Mickey said.

"They're just cowards, they only pick on someone who is easy to target rather than facing someone who is the same or bigger than their size" Ray said.

"I agree and that was brave of you Mickey to grab Donna's glasses from Lexi" Lea said.

"Thanks Lea, but not as brave when you pushed Lexi" Mickey said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping girls, it really means a lot to me" Donna said.

"Don't mention it" Ray said.

The girls finally finished their ice cream.

"I had great time hanging with you girls" Lea said.

The rest of the girls nodded.

"Do you think maybe we can hang out again?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, we aren't friends, and do you really want to be my friend?" Ray asked.

"Yeah Ray you're cool and strong, why not?" Mickey asked.

"I don't really have any friends" Ray said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Same for me" Lea said.

"Ditto" Donna said.

"Well think of this way, we helped each other today. Ray your strong, Lea you're fearless, Donna you're not like the other smart students who act like they are better than anyone" Mickey said.

"You really mean it Mickey?" Donna asked.

"Of course Donna" Mickey said.

"It was fun hanging out with you girls" Lea said.

Lea, Donna, and Mickey looked at Ray to wait for her response.

"Okay, I admit, you girls are cool on how you stood your ground" Ray said.

"I guess we could give it a try" Donna said.

"Great, so friends?" Mickey held out her fist for a fist bump.

"Friends" the girls said at the same time as they fist bump together.

They also exchanged their cell phone numbers to keep in contact.

The girls said their good byes and left for their homes.


	6. Ditching

A week has passed and it was now Friday. Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey were at school. The day was becoming boring until lunch came. Mickey was the first to arrive to the cafeteria since she excused herself to leave early from her class. She packed her lunch and was about to go to the exit door that leads to the football field until a voice stopped her.

"Hey"

"I SURENEDER!" Mickey exclaimed as she raised her arms up in the air.

"Relax, it's just me"

Mickey turned around and saw Ray as she too packed her lunch.

"Oh hi Ray, how did you get out of class, so earlier?" Mickey asked.

"Eh, I made a small lie to be excused, so that I can get out fifteen minutes early" Ray said.

"Hi girls" Donna walked in with her packed lunch.

"Hey Donna, how did you get out of class so early?" Ray asked.

"I completed my calculus exam 15 minutes early" Donna said.

"Hi girls, sorry I'm late" Lea said as she ran up to them with her packed lunch.

"No need, what excuse did you make to get out so earlier?" Mickey asked.

"The usual, go use the restroom" Lea said.

"Now that we're all here, where should we sit for lunch?" Lea asked.

"I really don't want to eat in the cafeteria today, it's too loud and crazy" Ray said.

"Definitely and everyone acts like wild animals when throwing their food around" Donna said.

"We can go to the football field, it's quiet and I've been there plenty of times" Mickey suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Lea said.

"I'm down" Ray said.

"Better than eating here" Donna said.

The girls went to the football field.

They ate their lunch.

The girls began to talk about the school's pep rally.

"I don't know why we have to attend to some stupid pep rally" Ray said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Everyone screams so hard; they temporarily lose their voice" Donna said eating one of her sliced apples.

Lea and Mickey nodded their heads in agreements.

After lunch, the girls head back to the school building to get ready for their next class.

School ended early and the students were going to the pep rally.

Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey were on their way to the pep rally, much to their dismay. As they almost reached, they saw all the teachers and students cheering so loud for the cheerleaders performing in the gymnasium.

The cheerleaders were wearing belly top and short skirt uniforms.

The four girls stared at the cheerleaders' performance and screaming students with disgust and annoyance.

"That's it, I gotta get out of here" Ray said as she goes to the opposite direction to leave.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to be at the pep rally" Lea said.

"I don't care, the teachers don't keep track of every student to be there" Ray said.

"Let's head to Acers of Fun, I heard there is a new fruit ninja touch screen game" Ray said.

"Acers of Fun, I'm totally in!" Mickey said happily and ran up to Ray's side.

"You two coming or not?" Ray asked Lea and Donna.

Lea and Donna looked at the Ray then at each other and sighed. They decided to come along as well.

"What if the weekday warriors or anyone catch us?" Donna asked.

"I know a short cut, get your stuff and meet me at the school garden" Lea said.

The girls checked around the hallways to make sure that no one is around to get them in trouble. They finally reached to the indoor school garden.

"This door leads a path to exit the school building, it's always open during the day time" Lea said.

The girls walked through the exit path.

Lea checks to see if anyone was out in the open, but there was no one.

"Okay, coast is clear, let's run before anyone spots us" Lea said.

The girls ran out of the school building. Once they are safe and far away, the girls were relieved, yet laughed as they high fived each other.

"Oh man that was awesome!" Mickey said.

"Wicked!" Ray said.

"Sneaky!" Lea said.

The girls looked at Donna, waiting for her response.

"I never done anything like this, but it feels so good, I'm like, I'm like the bad guy" Donna said

"Duh" Mickey said playfully.

The girls broke into laughter.

"Come on, let's go" Ray said.

The girls went to Acers of fun and they had a blast. They played arcade games, raced each other in go karts, played mini golf, and many more fun games.


	7. Mistress of Ninjitsu

The girls walked out of Acers of Fun and were laughing.

"I'm hungry" Mickey said.

"Same" Donna said.

"I could eat" Ray shrugged.

"There's a pizza parlor down the street, let's go there" Lea said and the rest nodded in agreement.

While they were walking, the weekday warriors and Lexi's gang spotted them.

"Hey bitches!" Lexi shouted.

Ray growled.

"Just ignore them" Lea whispered.

The girls continue to walk, but the two gangs still follow them.

Lexi caught up with them and grabbed Mickey by the shoulder and pushed her down on the ground.

"Ow!" Mickey groaned.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Ray pushed Lexi hard.

Donna helped Mickey up.

"Oh yeah! What you going te do about it?" Lexi taunted.

"Come on Ray let's just go" Donna said as she grabbed Ray's arm, not wanting to get her into another fight.

The girls tried to walk away, but they were blocked by the weekday warriors.

"You bitches aint't going anywhere til we finish with you" Lexi said.

"You know we will tell the principal and the police about this" Lea glared.

"Ha! Jokes on you! Colonel Wright is associated with the police, he'll cover us up for anything, even Lexi's gang" Armand sneered.

"Plus, Principal Smith trusts Colonel Wright and the weekday warriors more than you freshmen" Parker added.

"Well we're not going to fight you guys" Lea said.

The warriors and gangsters were going up to the girls' faces.

Lexi took Donna's glasses off of her.

"Hey give those back!" Donna tried to get her glasses back.

"Jackie catch!" Lexi called as she threw Donna's glasses to her gang member, but purposely didn't catch it.

The glasses shattered and broke.

"Ooops" Jackie said with a fake sorry voice.

"No" Donna began to tear up.

This made Lea, Ray, and Mickey angry as they do not like one of their friends getting hurt.

"That's it!" Ray punched one of Lexi's gang member with a knockout blow.

Lea, Mickey, and Donna tried to fight as well, despite their lack of experience and training in fighting.

Most of the gangsters and warriors hold Ray down and beat her up.

Lea, Donna, and Mickey tried to help Ray, but were outmatched by the warriors and gangsters.

"Hey get off of Ray!" Mickey cried.

"Shut it baby" Chandler pushed Mickey to the ground hard.

"You guys are cowards you know that!" Ray shouted as she struggled to fight back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a voice yelled.

The teenagers stopped and saw that the voice belonged to a tan skinned woman who appeared to be Asian and in her late 30s. She had black hair that was tied in a bun with a floral sakura hair pin. Her eyes were dark brown and oval shaped. She was also wearing a long sleeved pink sakura kimono with white floral patterns that reaches to her ankles.

The woman was glaring at the delinquents for attacking the four innocent girls.

"Beat it grandma, we're busy!" Lexi shouted.

"I shall do no such thing! All of you are attacking four girls and they are outmatched and hurt. Disgraceful!" The woman yelled angrily.

"Well if you can't leave, we'll make ya!" Lexi called.

Parker went up and tried to punch her, but the woman grabbed his wrist and started twisting it. Causing him to yelp in pain and pushed back by the woman.

Some of the members and warriors ran up and try to punch the woman, but she gave the lead person a round house kick and knocked the rest to the ground.

The woman fought skillfully as she managed to take every warrior and gangster down as they were all lying down in pain.

Lea, Donna, and Mickey were by Ray's side. The raven haired girl was hurt badly as she had bruises on her arms, cheek and was bleeding. Lea, Donna, and Mickey had some scratches and bruises too.

"Are you girls alright?" the woman asked.

"Well not all of us are" Donna said looking at Ray.

"Come with me, I will patch you all up" the woman said.

"But we don't know you" Ray said.

"Ray, she's trying to help us" Lea said.

"And she saved us" Mickey said.

"Plus you need help, it's too far to walk to Cassie at the gym and we don't want anyone to look at us like this while reaching there" Donna said.

"Do not worry, I will not threat you or your friends" the woman said.

"I promise to take great care of helping you girls" the woman added.

"Fine" Ray said.

"Follow me" the woman said as she led the girls to her home.

The girls made it to the woman's house. Once they entered, the interior was nice like the outside as it had a Japanese theme with floral paintings.

"Wow, you have a very nice place" Donna said.

"Thank you, make yourself comfortable, I will get the first aid kit" the woman left.

The girls sat on the sofa. The woman came back with the first aid kit and treated their wounds.

"There, your conditions are not serious, you all will be fine" the woman assure.

"Thank you so much for helping us ma'am, you really didn't need to go through all that trouble to help us" Lea said.

"Nonsense, what those teenagers did was terrible, they should be ashamed of their actions" the woman said.

"Yeah, plus you got serious skills, what kind of fighting style is that?" Ray asked.

"It's called ninjutsu, it's an ancient Japanese battle art, I am a mistress" the woman said.

"Wow" Mickey said in awe.

"What are all your names?" the woman asked.

"I'm Leavanna"

"Rachelle"

"Donnatella"

"Michaela"

"Please to meet you all, I am Hamato, Yori" the woman said.

"Please to you too" Mickey said then her stomach began to growl for hunger.

Yori chuckled.

"I'll go get you girls something to eat" Yori left to go to the kitchen.

She then came back with a plate of fruits, four cups of green tea, and some sushi.

"Thank you Mistress Yori" The girls said and began to eat.

After that, Mistress Yori showed the girls her house. Finally, they went to the dojo which had Japanese sliding doors, a variety of weapons hung on the wall, Japanese floral paintings on the wall, and a gym mat that was grass green.

"Wow" the girls were astonished.

"Look at all those weapons" Mickey said.

The girls looked at the weapons.

"Yes these weapons are my prized possessions as I mastered the art and weaponry of them" Yori said.

Mickey picked up a nunchuck as she examined the weapon and swung it a little.

"Mickey put that down" Lea said.

"It's okay Leavanna, you are all welcome to examine my weapons, but please use great care as they are not toys" Yori said.

Lea picked a katana sword and examined it.

Ray picked a sais and examined it.

Donna picked a bo staff and examined it.

"Nice" Ray smiled as she touched the tip of the sais.

"I agree" Donna said still examining the staff.

"The nunchaku can also turn into a kusarigama chain Michaela" Yori said as she showed Mickey.

Yori pressed a hidden switch and a blade appeared at the side of the nunchaku with the chain extended.

"Wow" Mickey's eyes widen in interest.

"Well thank you for saving and aiding us Mistress Yori, but we have to get home before I dads' get worried" Lea said as it is 5:00 PM.

"Of course, you four are always welcome here at my house and dojo" Yori said.

"How busy are you?" Donna asked.

"I'm not really busy, though I do get lonely" Yori said with a little sadness.

"I feel ya" Mickey said with a sympathetic look.

"There must be something we can do? You saved us and we owe you Mistress Yori" Ray said.

"Hmmm how about we help you get things done such as cleaning and so on?" Lea said.

"Or this, you girls help me when I need help and in return, I will teach you the art of ninjutsu" Yori said.

The girls eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? You will teach us?!" Mickey squealed.

"Of course, you girls need to defend yourselves and I would enjoy it as company, if you want to?" Yori said.

"It would be an honor" Lea said.

"I'm in!" Mickey said.

"Yeah!" Ray said.

Yori and the girls looked at Donna as she remained quiet.

"Donna?" the girls said.

"I don't think I can do this, I'm not really good at sports" Donna said shyly.

"Come on Donna, Mistress Yori saved us, the least you can do is be a student to her" Ray said.

"Plus we get to hang out more often" Mickey said.

"I don't know I… I just can't" Donna said with her head down.

"Donnatella, there is no such thing as can't and may I remind you that ninjutsu is not a sport, it's an ancient Japanese battle art for defense. Do not let doubts get in the way from trying something new. Your friends want you to be with them and I promise to teach you and the girls progressively" Yori said.

"Okay, I'll give it a try" Donna said and the girls cheered.

"Great, so when can we start?" Ray asked.

"Tomorrow at 3:30 PM, we'll discuss our schedule soon, for now, you girls better get home" Yori said.

"Yes Mistress Yori" the girls said unison.

Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey said goodbye to Yori and made it to their homes safely and covered their bruises, before their fathers came home and find out.


	8. Exercise Sport Charity Event

Two weeks has passed since the attack of the weekday warriors and Lexi's gang. Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey have been learning ninjitsu from Mistress Yori every weekday after school. They even come visit their sensei on the weekends and outside training hours.

Lea was in the living room doing homework. The door opened and her father appeared.

"Hi Lea I'm home" Lea's father said.

"Hi dad how was work?" Lea asked.

"Good, I have something to tell you" Lea's father said.

"What is it?" Lea asked.

"Well you know that we have this exercise sport charity event every year" Lea's father asked.

Lea nodded.

"Well me and the members were talking about who should be the host and we thought of you, seeing how you helped out so much and observed your mom as she hosted the past events" Lea's father said.

Lea's eyes widened.

"What? Dad that is too much I can't handle that" Lea said.

"Don't worry, me and the members will help you" Lea's father said.

"But still, I'm not the person to do this, I'm not as confident as mom" Lea said.

"Yes you are and I know it" Lea's father said.

Lea does not want to argue and sighed.

"Okay I'll do the best I can" Lea said.

"Great, it's in three weeks" Lea's father said.

Lea nodded.

Sometime later, Lea was at central park. She was sitting on a bench that was by a lake and was looking at her reflection.

"Oh mom, I wish you were here, I don't know how to be a confident leader like you" Lea said sadly as she touched her necklace.

"Leavanna" a voice said.

Lea turned her head and saw Yori.

"Mistress Yori, what are you doing here?" Lea asked.

"I was taking a walk in the park and saw you, what seems to trouble you?" Mistress Yori asked as she sat down on the bench next to Lea.

"My dad and the charity members assigned me to be the host at the exercise sport charity event to raise money for the little kids' sport and exercise programs. The problem is that I am not capable of doing this, sure I helped out in the past and watched my mom host the events, but she's gone. And I don't think I can do it like her" Lea said sadly.

"You're not the only one Leavanna, I felt the same way too when I was first assigned to teach some students ninjitsu back in Japan" Mistress Yori said.

"You were?" Lea looked at Yori.

"Of course, I was afraid that I would make a mess of things until I realize that I have to be there for them and do something to teach my students" Mistress Yori said.

"Really? But how did you overcome your fear?" Lea asked.

"I worked really hard to learn new skills in being a leader, be a part of the team, showed compassion, communication, and trusted myself" Mistress Yori said.

"Leavanna do not try to compare yourself to your mother as you are only you. Surely, I know she would want you to be you when leading an event. There is a good reason that your father and the members assigned you because you have more experience in helping this event than anyone else" Mistress Yori said.

"Really?" Lea asked.

Yori nodded with a smile.

"Trust yourself, as confidence does not come from others, but from within you" Mistress Yori added.

"Wow, thank you Mistress Yori" Lea said as she hugged Mistress Yori, she hugged her back.

"So when is this charity sports exercise event?" Mistress Yori asked.

"It's on a Saturday in three weeks, at the YMCA Recreation Center" Lea said.

"Will you need assistance in setting up the event?" Mistress Yori asked.

"Yeah, but I need to set up a plan, you know what activities we will be doing and being organize. I'll let you know what my ideas are" Lea said.

"Very well and I am willing to help you" Mistress Yori said.

"Thank you Mistress Yori" Lea said.

Lea and Yori said good bye and left the park to return to their homes.

Lea was at her apartment writing ideas on what she should do for the program. There was a knock on the door. Lea opened the door and it revealed Ray, Donna, and Mickey.

"Hey Lea" Ray said.

"Hi girls, what brings you here?" Lea asked.

"Mistress Yori told us that you are hosting a charity event to raise money for the kids' sports and exercise programs. We thought we could help you out" Donna said.

"Really?" Lea asked.

"Of course, that's what friends are for" Mickey said.

Lea felt touched.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me, come on in" Lea said as she let the girls in.

"Okay so what is the plan for this program" Ray asked as she, Lea, Donna, and Mickey sat down on the kitchen table.

Lea explained everything to her friends about the charity.

The girls worked together and came up with ideas for the project.

Three weeks have passed and today was the charity event.

Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey were at the YMCA Recreation center along with the volunteers and members to help out. Even Mistress Yori as she wants to help out as well.

"Okay let's go over this one more time" Lea said.

"Donna you, and Aaron work at the admission stand and keep count on how much profit we made" Lea said.

Donna and Aaron nodded.

"Ray, you, Corey, Pam, and Keith work as the referees in the little league sports." Lea said.

Ray, you, Corey, Pam, and Keith nodded.

"Mickey, you Summer, Andrew, and Jack prep up the healthy meals once everyone is done with participating the activities" Lea said.

Mickey, you Summer, Andrew, and Jack nodded.

"Mistress Yori, my dad, and I will supervise around to make sure everything is going well" Lea said.

"Everyone else, get into your stations and remember this is all about having fun, so let's do this" Lea said.

Everyone cheered and get into their stations.

Lea's father put his hand on his daughter's shoulder's.

"I am very proud of you Lea" Her dad smiled.

Lea smiled back.

"Thanks, I would have never done it if it weren't my friends and Mistress Yori" Lea said.

"Thank you for encouraging my daughter to be a confident host" Lea's father said to Yori.

"You're welcome, I am always there to help someone in need" Mistress Yori said.

The event began and many people along with little kids and tweens arrived. Everything was going smoothly as they made sure that this was not about winning, but having fun.

Once the event was over, everyone had a fun time. Donna and Aaron finished counting the profits.

"So Donna, how did we do?" Lea asked.

"We made a profit of $4,000 dollars" Donna said.

Lea's mouth dropped. The project was intended to receive $2,000 dollars, but they made a $4,000 more.

"This is great, that should cover up all the little league sports and exercise programs" Lea said.

"I am so proud of you Lea and you have done an exceptional job" Lea's father said.

"Thank you all for your help" Lea said to the volunteers.

"Dad, is it okay me and my friends go out later and get a milkshake to celebrate?" Lea asked.

"Of course Lea, go hang out with your friends right now, you worked really hard, all of you" Lea's father said to Ray, Donna, and Mickey.

"We'll stay here and clean everything up" Lea's father said.

"Great, come on girls, let's go get some milkshakes, my treat as a thank you for helping out" Lea said.

Ray, Donna, and Mickey agreed.

Lea looked at Mistress Yori to see if she would like to join.

"Go on Leavanna, I will stay and help out, but thank you for your offer" Mistress Yori said.

Lea hugged Mistress Yori once again and Yori hugged her back.

"Thanks again for helping me and the charity Sensei" Lea said.

"You are welcome Leavanna" Yori said.

The two pulled away. Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey went to the milkshake shop. They sat on a table booth with Lea and Ray on one side and Donna and Mickey facing them on the opposite side.

Lea ordered a smore's milkshake.

Ray ordered a cookies and cream milkshake.

Donna ordered a caramel milkshake.

Mickey ordered a raspberry milkshake.

The girls were talking, laughing, and drinking their milkshakes, celebrating and having a good time.


	9. Unexpected Visit from Mother

**I am so sorry for the delay, had a lot going on.**

A week has passed since the little league sports and exercise charity event. Ray was at the gym training, punching a punching bag while Cassie was in her office doing some work.

Ray was wearing a black sports bra with a red trim, black shorts, black and red MMA gloves, and red NIKE shoes.

"Rachelle?"

Ray stopped saw a woman with raven black hair and golden yellow eyes. Beside the woman were two teenage girls about Ray's age with blonde hair with different eye color. One had sky blue eyes and the other emerald green eyes.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ray asked. She was surprised to see that were mother was here after leaving her for so long.

"Me, Peyton, and Zoey were on our way to the mall until I saw you at the gym and wanted to say hi" Ray's mom said.

Peyton and Zoey are the step daughters of Ray's mom.

"Why are you fighting? I mean it's icky" Peyton, the blonde with blue eyes asked.

"It is not icky, it's how I defend and stand up for myself" Ray said.

"Yeah well try being a girl like us" Zoey, the blonde with emerald green eyes said.

Ray growled, she was becoming irritating.

"Well thank you mom for stopping by, but I have to get back to training" Ray said as she was about to go back and train.

"No no no come with us to the mall, I'll buy you whatever you want" Ray's mom said.

"Does she have to mom? She doesn't have our style" Peyton said rudely.

"Yeah and she's wearing dirty ugly sweats" Zoey said rudely.

Ray growled again and was getting angry.

"Now girls, Ray is my daughter too" Ray's mom said.

Ray went up to her mother face to face.

"So you finally recognized me as your daughter after you left me and dad for your rich boss hmmm. Well get this 'Destiny' I will never forgive you for what you did to me and dad" Ray snapped.

"Ray I –" Destiny was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to be with you or a part of your luxury life because I can take care of myself and work harder than you and your 'daughters!" Ray said angrily.

Ray stormed out of the gym and ran. Once she was far away, she stomped angrily and was cursing. Ray kicked a nearby trash bin and was panting in anger.

"Rachelle?" a voice said.

Ray turned around saw Mistress Yori.

"Are you alright? You seem intense" Yori asked with a concern look.

"I'm fine, my mom just came in during my training" Ray muttered.

"And why is that a problem?" Yori asked.

"It's complicated" Ray said.

"Try me" Yori said.

Ray told Yori how her mother left her when she was eleven.

"I am so sorry Rachelle" Yori said.

"It's fine, I'm doing great on my own" Ray muttered, trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry Rachelle" Yori said.

"Cry, I'm not sad, I got through with everything in my life, I threw my first punch, my first takedown, and I had three great years without her calling, texting or writing to me" Ray continued, but could not hold her emotions any longer.

"TO HELL WITH HER!" Ray cried with tears in her eyes.

Ray began to pant in anger.

"Rachelle" Mistress Yori said trying to calm Ray down.

"You know what Mistress Yori, when I graduate, I am going to become an auto mechanic, MMA trainer, and MMA fighter because there is nothing she could do to teach me how to work hard rather than stabbing me in the back" Ray said.

Yori looked at Ray with a sympathetic sad look.

"Why did she do this to me?" Ray asked sadly as she began to cry.

Yori pulled Ray in a hug, Ray hugged her back and cried into her shoulders.

"You do not deserve this pain Rachelle, Destiny's actions are unacceptable, you deserve better my pupil' Yori said.

"What is wrong with me Mistress Yori?" Ray asked still hugging Yori.

"There is nothing wrong with you Rachelle, you are a strong fierce fighter and have higher values than her" Yori said.

"Really?" Ray asked as she looked up to Yori.

"I have no doubt, no matter how many challenges you encounter, never forget who you are" Yori said.

"Thank you Mistress Yori, I'm not really good with handling my emotions" Ray said.

"You are welcome and do not be ashamed about your emotions, it's better to let someone know how you feel rather than holding them in" Yori said.

Ray and Mistress Yori pulled away from the hug.

"Come with me, let's have some tea and treats to help you feel better at my house" Mistress Yori said.

"Okay" Ray nodded.

Yori and Ray left to Yori's house. There, Yori served green tea and small sandwiches, and vanilla cakes.

Ray was starting to feel better as she realized how Mistress Yori acts like a real mother towards her, unlike Destiny.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yori called out.

The door opened and it revealed Lea, Donna, and Mickey.

"Hi Mistress Yori, Hi Ray" Mickey said.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here so early? Training doesn't start in two hours" Ray asked.

"Mistress Yori invited us over for some tea and thought you could use more company" Lea said.

"Everything alright Ray?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, everything's alright" Ray shrugged.

"Come on, we're your friends, we're always be there for each other" Mickey said.

Ray sighed and gave in.

"Okay, it all started earlier when I was at the gym today" Ray began and told her friends what happened.

"I'm so sorry Ray" Lea said.

"Same here" Mickey said.

"I'm sorry as well" Donna said.

"It's okay, I'm not going to be living in a lazy posh life with a sugar daddy, I am going to work my way up to become a professional fighter and auto mechanic" Ray said.

"I know you will Ray" Lea said.

"I agree you have high spirits" Donna said.

"Totally, you are the toughest girl I know to kick butt" Mickey said.

Ray chuckled.

"Thanks girls, you know, you are the only ones who understand me, except Mistress Yori and my dad" Ray said.

"Well we are here for you" Mickey said

Ray smiled.

Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey finish drinking the tea and eating the treats. After that, the four were talking about what to do after they are done with training.

"So what are you guys going to do after training?" Mickey asked.

"Don't know" Lea shrugged.

"I'm probably going to read my Science and Mechanics textbook" Donna shrugged.

Ray shrugged

"How about we go watch a movie?" Mickey suggested.

"What movies do you have in mind?" Ray asked.

"We'll put it to a vote, you girls wanna come?" Mickey asked.

"Sure" Lea said.

"Why not" Donna said.

"Got nothing else to do, so yeah" Ray said.

"Great, after training, I am going to order New York's pizza and get some sushi from Buhler's because what goes great with a movie without pizza and sushi" Mickey said.

"Hmmm my mouth is watering right now" Mickey's eyes lightened in delight.

Ray chuckled at this.

Sometime later, Lea, Ray, Donna, and Mickey finished their training.

"Very good my students, your skills are accelerating and I am proud of you all" Yori said.

The girls smiled.

"That is all today, and one more thing, if you need someone to talk to you are all welcome to talk to me understand?" Yori asked.

"Hai sensei" the girls said unison.

"Good" Yori smiled.

After the girls left Yori's house, Ray called her father to see if it is okay for her to invite her friends to watch a movie and agreed.

"Alright, thanks dad bye" Ray said through her phone and hung up.

"We're good, let's get the pizza and sushi" Ray said.

Lea, Donna, and Mickey nodded.

The girls ordered a peperoni pizza and got two packets of delectable sushi along with a pack of diet coke cans.

The girls arrived at Ray's house.

"Hi dad I'm home" Ray called out.

"Hey Ray these must be your friends" Ray's father said.

"Yeah this is Lea, Donna, and Mickey" Ray gestured at them.

Lea, Donna, and Mickey greeted to Ray's father at the same time.

"Hi" Lea said.

"Good afternoon" Donna said.

"Nice to meet you sir" Mickey said.

"Pleased to meet you all, it's about time Ray stops hanging out with older people like Cassie and be friends with peers" Ray's father smirked.

Ray rolled her eyes.

"Come on, the living room is this way" Ray said as she led the girls to the living room.

The girls decided to watch Wonder Woman. They were enjoying their pizza, sushi, movie, and time together. And Ray seems to forget about her incident with her mother as she has Mistress Yori and her friends.


End file.
